People take photographs (photos) to document events and to keep memories. People often share the photos with friends and family. In recent years, digital photography has become more mainstream. Using digital photography, a photographer can capture a photograph and store the photograph as a digital file. The digital file can be stored to computer-readable memory, can be copied and can be electronically distributed. The Internet has made the sharing of photos much easier. People can email photos to friends, or post them on websites for others to view. Social networking websites are also used to share photos with friends and acquaintances.